


Meg's Boyfriend

by Torque



Series: Sex and Jealousy at the Griffin House [1]
Category: Family Guy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torque/pseuds/Torque
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg, of all people, finally has a boyfriend to take home to her room one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meg's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> After finishing a series about American Dad, I decided to try Family guy too. It took me a while to come up with a setup that fit my ideas just right.
> 
> I hope you like it. All comments welcome.

It was late, and everyone had already gone to bed.  If anyone HAD been awake, they would have thought it strange to hear a key in the front door.  It went on for some time, drawn out, as though whoever was on the other side was trying to make as little noise as possible.  Faint whispers came from outside, along with some giggling.  When the door eventually opened, Meg stepped inside without turning on the lights.  She didn’t want to risk waking anyone up.  It’s not that anyone would have cared that she was out in the middle of the night; they would have just been pissed off at being woken up, especially by her.  So the lights stayed off.

            “Alright,” she whispered once she was safely inside.  She turned around to face the other person still standing just outside.  “Thanks for walking me home.”

            “Well I wanted to make sure you got home safely.  I couldn’t live with myself in anything happened to you,” said a distinctly male voice.  There was a grin in his voice, and Meg blushed.

            “Aw, that’s so sweet of you.”

            “Maybe . . .”

            “Maybe what?” said Meg, grinning as well.

            “Maybe I should walk you up to your room too?  Just in case anything happens to you on the way there.”

            “I doubt there’s any risk of that,” Meg replied, leaning against the door.  “But it’s very sweet of you to offer.”

            “Are you sure I can’t come up with you?”

            “Come on!  My parents are home!  If they find you in my room they’ll go insane.”

            “But it’s just . . . I’ve waited so long, Meg.  I don’t think I can wait anymore.”

A hand reached out, meaning to touch her arm, but it was too dark to see properly, and he touched her breast through her shirt instead.  Both of them gasped, but at the same time neither of them pulled away.

            “Andrew!” she whispered harshly.

            “I’m sorry!  I didn’t mean to.  But . . . it feels good, right?”

He tested his luck, and applied a little pressure.  He could feel her hard nipple poking his palm through her shirt.

            “Of course it feels good, and believe me I WANT to let you come up to my room, but if anyone sees you –“

            “It’s two in the morning, everyone’s fast asleep.  No one will see me.  Please?”

Meg was torn.  In reality she wanted him to come upstairs with her too, probably more than he did.  She tried to resist the temptation, but as she stood there arguing with herself, Andrew’s other hand came up and gently grabbed her other breast.  Her resolve was fading fast.

            “Alright, fine.  Come with me, just take your shoes off so you don’t make so much noise.”

Quickly Andrew’s shoes were kicked off, and the two of them held hands as she led him quietly up the stairs and to her room.

That’s right everybody.  Meg Griffin had a boyfriend.  Holy shit.

 

* * *

 

 

Only once they were in her room with the door shut behind them did they dare to breathe again.  Meg felt her way over to her desk and turned on the lamp there so they could see.  Andrew blinked with the sudden brightness.  He looked around.     

            “Wow, you’ve got a nice room,” he said.  Meg giggled as she sat down on the bed.

            “Well, are you just going to stand there and admire my room, or are you going to come over here and kiss me?”

Without another word, Andrew sat down next to Meg, leaned forward, and kissed her.  It was a timid, shy, and gentle kiss, but for Andrew it was downright aggressive.  The two of them had been making out before this, at school or out in the park where they could be alone, but now they were alone in her room, and both of them were hungry for more.

Meg had always been unpopular at school.  This was of course an understatement, because saying Meg was unpopular is like saying the sun is a bit warm.  That was why it was so difficult for her to find someone willing to go out with her.  Andrew was the exception, because he was also unpopular.  Not only that, but he had huge self-esteem issues that prevented him from even talking to other people at school.  So when Meg asked him out he was dumbstruck.  He was so grateful that someone, ANYONE, wanted to go out with him that he didn’t think twice, and said yes right away.

The Andrew leaned in a bit further, and meg let herself be pushed back onto the bed.  Their lips were still locked together in a passionate embrace, and now both their hands were roaming across each other’s bodies.  Andrew’s hands were of course tentative and shy, whereas Meg’s knew exactly what they wanted, and where they were going.  The hem of Andrew’s shirt was brought up fast, and they broke their kiss just long enough for it to be taken off all the way.  Meg started to kiss down Andrew’s neck and down his chest too.  She poked her tongue out to lick his nipple and suck on it a little bit.  Andrew shuddered, and Meg stopped.

            “Is it ok?” she asked.

            “Ok?  It’s amazing!  No one’s ever done that to me before.  I’ve never done anything like this with anyone before.”

            “Well I expect the same treatment in return,” she said with a wink.  She sat upright, straddling his lap, and fondled her breasts over her shirt with both hands, and enjoyed watching him watch her hands.

            “Have you ever seen real boobs before?” she asked him.  Hypnotized by her chest, he could only shake his head.

            “Do you want to see them?” she said with a smile, and again he was so transfixed that all he could do was nod.  Meg lifted up her shirt, and with one movement lifted it up and over her head.  Her breasts jiggled as they were set free, and she was grateful that she’d decided not to wear a bra tonight.  Andrew, after getting a full view of real breasts right in his face, was in teenage boy heaven right now, and in his hypnotic stupor all he could say was,

            “Wow.”

            “What do you think?”

            “One’s an innie and one’s an outie.”

            “Yea they are,” said Meg with a giggle.  “Come on, you should take a closer look.”

Meg reached down and lifted up his head to bury his face in her chest.  She guided his mouth to her nipple, and she gasped as his lips found one and locked on.  She held onto his head with both arms, ruffling his hair with her hands as she breathed heavily into his ear while his magic lips and tongue did wonders. 

            “You can bite them, it’s ok,” she whispered.  Andrew complied, tenderly biting down a little bit on the hard nipple in his mouth.  A high, wavering grown escaped Meg’s lips as she felt the sweet, sharp sensation of his teeth.

            “Harder!” she whispered hoarsely.  “It’s ok baby, trust me.  You can bite them hard.”

A little uncertainly, but with growing confidence, Andrew did as he was told and bit down hard on Meg’s nipple.  She bit her lip and held his head close to her chest, while she grinded her hips against his body.  Andrew switched to her other nipple, and started licking, sucking and biting it as well, much to Meg’s delight.  His hands were all over her back, and grabbing her ass as she thrust her hips against him.  His boner was straining against the inside of his pants now, and she was rubbing her crotch hard against it.  Andrew couldn’t help but squeeze her ass in response, and even start to work a hand under her pants to feel the soft cheek against his hand.

            “I can feel how excited you are,” she said as she let him go and pushed him back down.  “I wanna see it for myself.”

With that, she got up off of him, and quickly undid his pants.  Andrew could only watch as Meg slid his pants and underwear down in a single move, and expose his erect cock to a girl for the first time.  It sprang upright before it landed back down on his belly, and Meg smiled as she looked at it longingly.

            “You’ve got a really nice cock, baby,” she said.

            “Really?  I don’t think it’s really big enough.”

            “Oh trust me, it’s big enough.”

With one hand Meg lifted his cock upright by holding it at the base, and she leaned down with her mouth open to take his cock in.  Andrew barely had a chance to react before realizing that he was about to get his very first blowjob.  When her mouth made contact, and he felt how hot and soft her mouth was around his cock, he gasped and let his head fall back on the bed as he lost himself in the sensations.  Meg looked up with proud satisfaction at the pleasure she was giving to her man, and let her lips loosely slide back up his shaft while her tongue ran circles around the head.  The tip of her tongue traced around the edge of the head with tender care, and every touch and caress made Andrew tremble with anxious and intense pleasure.  His hands instinctively moved to her head, and he looked down at her, making eye contact as she bobbed her head slowly up and down his cock.  With her puckered cheeks and full lips drawn tight around him, she looked so beautiful and sexy.

At one point she came up for air, and a long string of gooey saliva stretched between the tip of his cock and her lips.  Her hand pumped his cock while she bowed her head again, this time to take his swollen balls in her mouth, much to his surprise and delight.  Her spit on his cock made it really slippery, and made it that much easier for her to jack him off while she took one of his balls into her mouth and swirled her tongue around it.  Andrew was so overwhelmed by what she was doing to him that he couldn’t even speak.  He rolled his head from side to side on her pillow, and grunted and groaned as the pleasure washed over him.

After a while she took his cock back into her mouth, and this time went down as far as she could.  She could feel his soft yet hard head push back against her throat, and she was only just halfway down.  She wanted to go further, to take every inch of her man’s meat inside her, but her gag reflex kicked in and she had to stop.  She came away red-faced and with watery eyes.

            “What happened?” he asked, suddenly concerned.

            “I told you that you were big enough.  I tried to fit all of it in my mouth, but you were too big.”

Andrew’s eyes went wide.  The past few weeks had been a series of world-altering experiences for him.  He’d never have believed that any girl would want anything to do with him.  As a teenage boy he was well acquainted with the world of porn, and he’d seen enough to know that he wasn’t as big as the guys in those videos, so he’d believed for a long time that he wasn’t ‘big enough’ for any woman even IF she wanted to go out with him.  What he didn’t know was that people working in porn tended to get the job because they were bigger than average.  To learn now that not only was he big enough to please a woman, but actually a little TOO big, was enough to make Andrew question the very nature of his existence.  What else had he been wrong about?

Meg was still absorbed with sucking on Andrew’s dick, which was making it difficult for him to think straight.  She started using her teeth to gently scrape up and down the shaft, and very gently against the head in ways that made Andrew shudder.  He could feel something familiar and yet strange building up inside him.  He knew he was about to cum, but he’d never felt anything this intense before.  He tried to stop it, knowing that it would be embarrassing for him to finish so soon, but Meg’s tongue was relentless as it was talented.

            “I’m cumming,” he whispered between heavy breaths.  He wanted to say more, like how amazing she was at this, how sexy she looked with his cock in her mouth, and how he wanted to have the chance to please her too before it was too late.  But those two words were all that would come out, and Meg looked up at him as she slowly slid his cock out of her mouth with a wet ‘pop’.

            “Good,” she said with a wink, and descended down on his cock again, redoubling her efforts and sending him over the edge.

Every muscle in Andrew’s body convulsed at once, and he clenched his buttocks as he lifted his hips high off the bed.  Meg wrapped her arms around Andrew’s body, holding him close as she tried to fit as much of his cock inside her mouth as she could.  She was surprised with he did cum, spurting his salty cum along the back of her throat.  She was surprised about how hot it was, and how good it tasted.  She swallowed it greedily, and frantically milked his cock with her tongue for more as more and more left his cock in a series of hard spurts.  Andrew had his body arched on the bed, his hands covering his face as he fought the urge to scream.  It was the first time he’d ever cum at the hands, or rather mouth, of another person.  It was the single most intense feeling he’d ever experienced, and he wanted it to never, ever end.  But eventually it did, and he collapsed back to the bed, covered in a thin layer of sweat, and suddenly very tired.  Meg lifted up her head and came up for air, breathing in deeply after being deprived for so long.

            “That was amazing!” she said with a satisfied and happy smile.  Andrew said nothing, but simply lay there, staring into space, unable to fully process what had just happened.  Meg could see his cock start to go limp before her eyes, but she knew that would happen.  She knew that guys needed time to get back up to speed after their orgasm.  She crawled up the bed and snuggled up to him, nuzzling his neck and groaning her satisfaction to him.

            “You taste so good,” she whispered softly.  Andrew was flattered of course, but he was a little angry at himself that he couldn’t find the right words to express his own gratitude.  He wanted to tell her he didn’t know that he could feel the way she had made him feel.  He wanted to tell her that he was sorry that he had been so quick to finish, and that she gotten the chance to feel the same way.  He tried his best to say something, _anything_ , and he lifted his head to look at her as he opened his mouth to speak.

            “I need to pee.”

Well that wasn’t quite what he had in mind to say, but it was true.  The pressure that against his bladder was unbearable; he’d never had to pee so badly in his life.  To his surprise, Meg just giggled, and kissed him on the nose.

            “Go ahead, stud.  I’ll be waiting when you come back.”

With exceptional effort, Andrew swung his legs off the bed, and made his way down the hall to the bathroom.  He didn’t bother turning on the lights, and chose to sit down to pee so he could rest his tired legs.  After a few minutes of contemplative silence, he was finished.  He got up, turned around to shake off a little bit, and made his way back to Meg’s bedroom.

When he reached the doorway, it was to a sight that he had not expected.  Meg was facing away from him, bent over with one hand on the bed, the other hand was busy trying to free her foot from her pants.  She’d already gotten her pants off, it was just giving her trouble trying to clear her other foot.  The view that Andrew was presented with was one that he had wanted to see for a long time, but at the same time had not been adequately prepared for.  Meg’s bare ass was exposed, pointed right at him, and with one leg slightly lifted up, he could see the little patch of hair that framed her pussy.

Right away Andrew was rock hard again as he saw the magnificent sight before him.  In two strides he approached Meg, and with both hands pushed her forward onto the bed.  She squealed in surprise as her face hit the sheets.  Her feet were still on the floor, but now she was bent double  with her face pressed down against the bed.  Andrew, who was acting on instinctive desire rather than rational thought, got down on his knees behind her and grabbed both of her generous ass cheeks with both hands.

            “Andrew, what are you--?” she asked, but before she could finish Andrew buried his face in Meg’s pussy from behind, and tasted a woman’s most intimate of places for the first time.  Meg gasped with surprise at the contact, but it instantly gave way to low moaning as she enjoyed what Andrew was doing to her.  She clenched the sheets with both hands and curled her toes in the carpet as Andrew’s tongue flicked in and out of her pussy, hitting in just the right spot around the edge with each flick.  When Andrew started licking up along her pussy he caught her clit with the flat of his tongue.  Each time it happened Meg’s whole body quivered, and her legs got all shaky and unstable.  Even though Andrew was inexperienced, he could sense that he was doing something right, and kept on doing it.

Meg was so lost in what was going on that she could only lay there.  She was panting and moaning with every breath, and she held on tight to the sheets as the pleasure washed over her.  She was pushing back against his face, trying to get as much contact to her pussy as possible.  She could feel her orgasm building up strength inside her, and she was helpless as she lay there at the mercy of Andrew’s eager tongue.  When her climax finally crested, she screamed into the sheets, and her legs wobbled hard until they finally collapsed and she crumpled onto the bed, still trembling.  Andrew leaned down and squeezed her ass cheeks hard, and even bit down on the soft flesh, which made Meg groan a little more.  He was hungry for something, but not for food.  He’d never felt this way before.  It was a primal and intense feeling of longing and desire.  Somehow his body knew what to do.  He lifted up Meg’s hips until she was kneeling on the bed.  She was too worn out to resist, but she turned her head back to see what he was doing.  When she saw him getting himself into position to enter her, she widened her eyes with surprise.  She had to time to say anything, however, before she felt the intrusion of his big cock push against her wet pussy.  He slid inside her with absolutely no resistance, and both of them moaned deeply with a feeling of utter satisfaction.  Meg relished the feeling of being filled so completely, and Andrew couldn’t believe how good Meg’s pussy felt wrapped around his cock.  As good as her mouth had felt before, this was so much better.  With both hands on her hips, Andrew’s body moved without consulting his mind, and hit a rhythm that was just right.  Meg’s body jolted with every forward stroke.  She couldn’t do anything to stop this, even if she wanted to.  All she could do was bite down hard on the sheets and hold on for dear life.  Andrew could only watch, it was as though he was no longer in control of his body, and he was just an observer to its actions.  He stared at Meg’s large ass cheeks as they bounced against his torso.  The jiggling they did was hypnotic, and arguably the best thing he’d ever seen in his life.  He was spurred by Meg’s noises of appreciation from down on the bed, and he could feel her feet caressing his legs as he got a little faster.

Meg reached back and grabbed her own ass, pulling herself open even more so that more of her man could fit inside her without resistance.  When Andrew saw this his mind was blown once again.  For the first time he got a glimpse of how much Meg _wanted_ him to fuck her.  He knew that everybody wanted to have sex, in the same way that everybody wanted to eat, but seeing Meg hold her ass apart for him made him see that she wanted _him_ to keep fucking her.  With a smile he started adding more force to each thrust, forcing Meg’s face harder and harder into the bed.  She loved every second of it.

Meg was caught by surprise as she came for a second time.  It had come out of nowhere, and she again screamed into the sheets as her body trembled and quivered.  Her pussy was also clenching involuntarily, squeezing hard onto Andrew’s cock.  The pressure was unbelievable, and Andrew loved it.  He could tell that Meg had come again, just by watching her writhe and twitch beneath him.

            “Oh my god, I’m gonna cum again baby,” he said softly.  His words were punctuated by the soft slapping noises of her ass hitting his body.  As soon as he said, Meg shot upright, slipping off of his cock with a soft ‘slurp’, and got to her knees on the floor so she could suck hard on his dick again.  She tasted her own wet pussy for the first time on his dick, and the obscene act of doing so drove her over the edge, turned her into a wild animal bent on pleasing her man.  Andrew was no match for Meg’s talented mouth, and he came again all at once, hitting the back of her throat.  Meg held onto his ass with both hands, pushing him hard inside her mouth, not wanting to waste a single drop of his precious cum as she drank all of it.

In a while, after both of them had caught their breath and come back to their senses, they curled up on Meg’s bed, and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

 

Lois Griffin was not having a very good night’s sleep.  She got woken up in the middle of the night by the sound of the front door opening and closing.  She sat up to look at the bedside clock to see that it was two o’clock in the morning.  She could hear muffled voices coming up the stairs, and she flopped back onto her back as she realized that it was just Meg with some boy.  Any other parent might have shown a bit of motherly concern that her daughter was bringing a boy up to her room, but Lois found it difficult to care too much about what Meg got up to.  Frankly she was a little relieved that there was a boy out there willing to do anything with Meg at all.

Lois tried to get back to sleep, but there sounds coming from the next room over that were soft and muffled, but prevalent enough to intrude on Lois’ sleep.  There was some talking, but Lois couldn’t understand what was being said, not that she cared.  It was only after a short period of silence that she heard some muffled moaning, and the reality hit home about what her daughter was doing in her room.  Lois’ immediate reaction was indignant frustration.  She and Peter hadn’t been doing much in the bedroom other than sleeping for a while now, and Lois was beginning to feel neglected.  The fact that her daughter was having a better time than her was frustrating to say the least.  Lois was jealous, and wanted some serious attention.

She leaned over to Peter, who was asleep on his back, and she unsubtly put her hand down his pants to grab a hold of his dick.

            “Peter,” she whispered in his ear.  “Wake up, Peter.  I’m in the mood to do something naughty.”

Peter didn’t wake up though.  Lois tried to jerk him off a bit to get him hard, but he remained flaccid in her hand.  Disgusted and still frustrated, Lois threw the blankets off and got out of bed.  She needed to pee.

She was careful to make no noise as she made her way down the hall to the bathroom.  All the while she could hear the definitively masculine tones of someone moaning with pleasure.  The fact that she couldn’t hear Meg doing the same must mean that her mouth must be busy, she thought.  Lucky cow.

Lois reached the bathroom and turned on the light.  She closed the door, pulled down her panties and sat on the toilet to pee, with nothing to distract her from the sounds of the teenage lovemaking going on nearby.  What Lois wouldn’t give to have that kind of fun again.  She didn’t just miss the pleasure that came with sex, but every man she had ever been with for the first time had always looked at her with such adoration and affection.  They worshipped her as she pleasured them with her hands, with her mouth, and with her body.  It wasn’t just how sex felt to her, it was the way that the other person _made_ her feel.  She missed that.  She couldn’t remember the last time Peter had looked at her that way.  It made her feel like she had nothing to offer anyone anymore.

The sudden silence jolted her out of her reverie, and she sat upright listening intently for any clue as to what was going on.  When she heard the soft but unmistakeable sound of footsteps approaching the bathroom, she almost panicked.  With a lunge towards the wall, she hit the light.  She didn’t want anyone to know that she was awake, or that she was listening.  She felt her way to the back of the bathroom, near the tub, and her eyes gradually adjusted to the dim light.  When the bathroom door opened, Lois clamped her hand to her mouth to hold back from screaming.  Miraculously, the lights didn’t turn on, and she saw the silhouette of a boy framed in the doorway as he entered the bathroom.  Lois couldn’t believe her eyes.  This boy was _hot_ , but not only that, he was HUNG.  She saw the dangling appendage of his penis hanging between his legs, and her eyes widened with surprise.  How was she going to explain to him about what she was doing hiding in the bathroom?

But apparently he didn’t see her, but sat down on the toilet to pee.  His eyes must not have adjusted to the darkness like hers, and he thought he was alone.  Lois took a good look at him, trying not to move a muscle.  She saw how fit and hot he looked.  His arms had the beginnings of very sexy biceps, and she could see the hint of his abs as he leaned forward on the toilet.  She couldn’t believe that someone as gorgeous as him was spending the night with _Meg_.

He got up to leave, and Lois waited until she heard him reach Meg’s room before daring to breathe again.  Her frustration peaked as she heard more fervent activity coming from the room next door, and she knew without a doubt that they were now fucking, no longer fooling around.  Lois decided then and there that she was going to get a piece of that action.  If he was willing to sleep with Meg, of all people, then he was going to LOVE what Lois had to offer.


End file.
